


(Cover) Portrait of LoVe by HoneyBee123

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Veronica is a renowned photographer in New York City, and she decides to take a break from everything and goes home to Neptune. Logan is a single parent, taking care of his little daughter. Logan and Veronica haven't spoken in years. Thrown back into each other's lives, Logan and Veronica reawaken their passions and rediscover feelings they had long been missing.





	(Cover) Portrait of LoVe by HoneyBee123

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoneyBee123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee123/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Portrait of LoVe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713874) by [HoneyBee123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee123/pseuds/HoneyBee123). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/28150959459/in/dateposted-public/)

 

* * *

Sources:

    


End file.
